


Heartstopper

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Ice Adolescence (Yuri!!! on Ice), Olympics, Young Victor Nikiforov, crossposted to tumblr and twitter, no edits no beta, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: お前が一番好きなスケートを見せろ。皆を驚かせてやれ。―― この作品は、louciferishさんのHeartstopperの、日本語翻訳版です。This work is Japanese translation of "Heartstopper" by louciferish-san. Thank you so much!
Relationships: Yakov Feltsman & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	Heartstopper

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartstopper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725627) by [louciferish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish). 



> 【作者より】  
>  というわけで、特報予告動画はいかがでした？
> 
> 【訳者より】  
>  ―― この作品は、louciferishさんの [Heartstopper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725627) の、日本語翻訳版です。翻訳をこころよく許可してくださったlouciferishさん、ありがとうございます！  
> This work is Japanese translation of "Heartstopper" by louciferish.  
> Thank you, louciferish!
> 
> 【作品タグ】  
> 登場人物：ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ ヤコフ・フェルツマン  
> その他タグ：若ヴィクトル、オリンピック大会、アイスアドレセンス（ユーリ!!!on ICE）、小話、tumblrおよびtwitterにも同時投稿、編集・βリーダーなし
> 
> Twitter(ふせったー)にて先行投稿した日本語翻訳版は、[こちら](https://fusetter.com/tw/eEe3Cs1x#all)。

「ヴィーチャ。ヴィーチャ、わしの話を聞け。集中しろ」

だがヴィクトルは集中できない。観衆の放つ、オリンピックの広大なオープンアリーナで自分を取り囲む大音声から気を逸らすことができない。今までこんなのは見たことがなかった、激しく鳴る心臓の音もスタンドから降りそそぐ言葉の雨にかき消され、もう何を言っているのだかわからない喧噪の波に呑まれ流されていく。

怖ろしかった。これが自分の人生の始まる日。

「ヴィクトル！」

その声音で、はじかれたようにヴィクトルの視線がようやく、ヤコフに戻った。コーチはいつものごとく厳しい顔で、それがヴィクトルには頼みの綱だった。ヤコフの見せる表情は、ナショナルやチャレンジャーシリーズのときと変わらない。他の大会とおなじ。

おなじなわけない、これはオリンピックで、そしてヴィクトルにとってはじめての、かつ辛うじて立つことのできた場所なのだ。シニアには完璧なタイミングで、計画どおりに上がり、そして運命が差しのべたのは、不運のほうの手。あらたに5センチ背が伸びたのがちょうどナショナルのときで、そしてヴィクトルは前年ロシア王者の座から転落、4位に甘んじていた。本来なら自分はここにはいないのだ、ゲオルギーがユーロで足首を捻りさえしなければ。

気の毒なゲオルギー、部屋でこの光景をただ見ているしかないなんて。

ヴィクトルはふたたび、叫ぶ群衆から、自分を叱咤するコーチのほうへ無理やり注意を引き戻す。ウィアーの点数が出た。次はヴィクトルの出番。

「いいか、ヴィーチャ」ヤコフが言い、ボードの上に置かれたヴィクトルの両手へ自身の掌を重ねる。「今日ここには、お前に期待をかける者はそう多くない――」

「インスピレーションをありがと、コーチ」

「聞くんだ」ヤコフが唸り、ヴィクトルの手をつかむ拳に力が入る。「気にかける者は多くない、つまりお前は期待の重圧なんぞ気にせず滑れるということだ。そいつを逆手にとれ。そのかわりにだ、わしはお前に、お前が一番好きなスケートを見せてほしいんだ。それをやってのければ……」ヤコフの口の端が上がり、彼の頑固な見た目にちらりと笑みがのぞいた。「皆を驚かせてやれるぞ」

ヴィクトルは息を吸い込み、うなずいた。人々が彼の名を呼んでいる。別れぎわにヤコフの腕を、そしてティッシュケースのプードルの頭を、ぎゅっと握る。ヤコフの言葉を頭のなかで繰り返し、彼は旅立った。

お前が一番好きなスケートを見せろ。

皆を驚かせてやれ。

俺が一番好きなスケートって？ ヴィクトルにはわかっている。位置につき思い浮かべる。リスクはある、でも世界一の大舞台でリスクを取らないで、いつ取れっていうのさ？ 自分ならできると信じている、たとえ他の者にはできなくても。

ヴィクトルが足を踏み鳴らせば、ブレードがカッと氷を削り、微笑みが浮かび彼の心は未来を見据える。ぐるりと囲む人波は歓声を轟かせ、これから目の前で起こることをまだ知らない。ヴィクトルは今日のコンポーネンツで、最初のジャンプにトリプル・フリップを予定していた。

ただそれだけだ。

（おわり）


End file.
